world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 2
Enter Bizzaro World: Book Series * Audience? Target Market? ** Female Teenagers and Young Adult (14-28) * How do they engage? ** Reading, Social Media, Digital Series (targeting readers) * Story Concept ** Follows a young woman (16), Adira Skymae, as she navigates magic and the unknown continent of Nainen. Adira arrived on Nainen seven years ago, as a nine year-old girl, under the care of her aging grandmother. When her grandmother dies her world is thrown into chaos. With the threat of Uros still lurking in the background and being truly alone for the first time in her life, Adira has no idea what to do next. All she knows is that she doesn’t want to waste her life sitting around Zaloha doing nothing. The only reason she stayed in the first place was for her grandmother. Now that her grandmother is gone she is free, for the first time in her life, to do what she wants. When an opportunity is presented to her to join the Collectors, a group of people devoted to rescuing as many women from Uros as they can, she takes it. Follow as she explores new places, meets new people, makes enemies and learns what she is truly capable of. * The Hero ** Adira Skymae is a sixteen year-old girl who has the true horrors the world has to offer. She had always been close to her family which made the death of her parents and older sister in the Volura Hunts on Uros all the more tragic. She managed to escape with her grandmother, Tallis Ethelind, to Nainen as a nine year old. While she has seen and lived through much she is still constantly hounded by a desire to do, to act. She simply wasn’t made to sit still. When her grandmother dies, seven years after settling on Nainen in the initial settlement Zaloha, Adira’s fragile peace is broken, but at the same time a world of opportunities opens up to her. * The Physical Goal ** Adira has the need to prove herself, to prove she is capable and able to perform whatever is asked of her. She needs to save others as she was once saved. * The Emotional Goal ** Adira’s emotional need is to get rid of her crushing loneliness and find new people who care. * Personal Obstacle ** Adira’s fatal flaw is that she jumps in without thinking of the consequences. She acts first, often without thinking. She is headstrong and stubborn with an inability to admit she was wrong. * The Villain ** The big overreaching bad guy the leader of Uros, Lord Mavak. ** The smaller more close to home villian of the story is, Lorelai. Also known as Tanthro Lorelai. She is an instructor within the Collector group, she helps train the new recruits for their future missions to Uros. While the group is focused on rescuing women from Uros, Lorelai has established a small faction of her own who don’t just rescue women, but kill, torture and murder the men on Uros, even some on Nainen, in revenge of the atrocities committed on her during the Volura Hunts. ''' * '''Justification ** Lorelai believes she is in the right because of the atrocities the men did to her, her family and all the other Volura on Uros. She believes that all men are innately violent against women and should be killed or subjugated for the purpose of the continuation of humanity. * Supporting Cast ''' ** '''Tallis Ethelind - Adira’s grandmother. Adira’s moral compass. She is/was the cooling balm to Adira’s fiery spirit. ** Aimee Marason - Female (15) Becomes one of Adira’s closest friends during collector training. She is soft spoken, but fierce when it comes to protecting those she cares about. A bit of a push over, often gets lost in the shuffle. ** Tate Camden - Male (17) Adira’s closest friend, they meet on their way to Goya for training. Boisterous with a very sarcastic sense of humor. Hides his true feelings behind smiles and laughter. Often met with disdain initially due to the tensions created by the men on Uros. One of the older men on Nainen due to the escape from Uros. * Locations ''' ** '''Zaloha: The largest and first settlement of Nainen. On the main continent of Nainen in the tropical southern portion. Think Hawaii: beaches, palm trees, coconuts, with temperate weather and clear blue waters, and the occasional volcano. ** Goya: Island of the southern coast of Nainen. Specifically the emerging settlement of Nadovel, the headquarters and first outpost for the Collectors. ** Nietsie: The southern territory of Uros ruled by Lord Temen. Specifically the northern coast then heading into the Great Divide, Divisive Mountains. * Logline: ''' ** '''On the verge of entering adulthood, Adira Skymae, a headstrong, sixteen year old girl, has an opportunity to join a group known as the Collectors and leave peace behind in search of adventure with new friends by her side; but when she discovers a dangerous splinter group within the Collectors, she must remember that she isn’t alone and together with her friends she must stop Lorelai and her group in their tracks. * Medium ** It will be a written story. * Why? How does it take advantage? ** This medium makes sense for this story as it allows us to get inside of Adira’s thoughts and see the world through her eyes. It is also a medium that will reach our target audience. It takes advantage by truly allowing the audience to see where the protagonist is coming from and why they are doing what they are doing. It also the first foray into the world of Daji many of the audience will have and having it in away where the world is formed in their imagination truly allows them to connect to our story and by proxy the storyworld. * Platform ** Self-distributed on Amazon Prime and any other platforms with free self distribution. * Why? Does it take advantage? ** It doesn’t cost any money thereby meeting the requirements of our initial offering. Therefore any money we make will go straight into our pockets as we had no initial costs to cover. It takes advantage of the no cost way of getting our product out there, of gaining audience. * Additive Comprehension ** Storyworld Reveal along with a major group exploration. This story with also cover some of the origins of how the society on Nainen was established. It will reveal what the world of Daji looks like with close looks at Nainen and Goya specifically. It will also go in depth into the way the Collectors operate and what they do, how they do it and how and why they were formed. * One Off or Series? ** Series * Type of Series ** Serialized * Opportunity to shift ** Not really an opportunity to shift so much as an opportunity for free marketing and additive comprehension into the characters of the story. East Coast Extension marketing campaign on social media. Creating social media accounts for the major characters and posting things as if they were posting them. Provide a link on where to find the book.